List of programs broadcast by Disney Channel
here are a list of programs broadcast by Disney Channel in the United States. Current programming First-run original live-action series *Wizards of Waverly Place (October 12 2007 Present) *Good Luck Charlie (April 4 2010 Present) *So Random! (June 5 2011 Present) *A.N.T. Farm (June 17 2011 Present) *My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series (June 27 2011 Present) *PrankStars (July 15 2011 Present) *Jessie (September 30 2011 Present) *Austin and Ally (December 2 2011 Present) First-run original animated series *Phineas and Ferb (Feburury 1 2008 Present) *Fish Hooks (September 24 2010 Present) Reruns of former Disney Channel series *Hannah Montana (March 6 2006-March 14 2010) (first run) (2010 Present reruns) *Hannah Montana Forever (July 11 2010-Janurury 16 2011) (first run) (2011 Present reruns) *101 Dalmations: The Series (September 1 1997-March 4 1999) (first run) (1999-2000 reruns) (second run) (2011 Present reruns) *The Suite Life on Deck (September 26 2008-May 6 2011) (first run) (2011 Present reruns) Disney Channel short series *Disney's Movie Surfers (Janurury 1 1998 Present) *TTI (The Time I...) (2008 Present) *What a Life International! (2009 Present) *Have a Laugh! (October 26 2009 Present) *Disney's Friends for Change (2009 Present) *My Family Tree (2010 Present) *Take Two With Phineas and Ferb (December 3 2010 Present) *Disney's Friends for Change Games (June 24 2011 Present) Upcoming programming ﻿Upcoming live-action series *Madison High (Early 2012) Upcoming animated series *Gravity Falls (premeires Spring 2012) (TV-Y7) Disney Junior ﻿First-run preschool programs *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (May 5 2006 Present) *Handy Manny (September 16 2006 Present) *Imagination Movers (September 6 2008 Present) *Special Agent Oso (April 4 2009 Present) *Jungle Junction (October 5 2009 Present) *Timmy Time (September 13 2010 Present) *Jake and the Never Land Pirates (Feburury 14 2011 Present) *Tinga Tinga Tales (Feburury 14 2011 Present) *Babar the Elephant (Feburury 14 2011 Present) Reruns of former Disney Junior series *Little Einsteins (October 9 2005-December 22 2009) (first run) (2009 Present reruns only) *Higglytown Hereos (2004-2008) (first run) (2008-2009 reruns) (second run) (2012 Present reruns only) Short series *Happy Monster Band (2007 Present) *Chuggington (Janurury 18 2010 Present) *Handy Manny's School for Tools (Janurury 25 2010 Present) *Dance-a-Lot Robot (2010 Present) Former programming ﻿Original programming Animated series *American Dragon: Jake Long (Janurury 21 2005-September 1 2007) (first run) (2007-2010 reruns) (returns April 8 2034) *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (August 21 2004-August 26 2006) (first run) (2006-2008 reruns) (returns Janurury 1 2032) *Dave the Barbarian (Janurury 23 2004-Janurury 22 2005) (first run) (2006-2008 reruns) (returns May 20 2034) *DuckTales (1987-1990) (first run) (1990-1999 reruns) *Kim Possible (June 27 2002-September 7 2007) (first run) (2007-2010 reruns) (returns June 4 2033) *Lilo and Stitch: The Series (September 20 2003-July 23 2006) (first run) (2006-2010 reruns) (returns August 1 2031) *The Emporer's New School (Janurury 27 2006-November 20 2008) (returns April 30 2035) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) (first run) (1991-1999 reruns) (returns Janurury 1 2026 for Disney Junior at 4:00am and will air on Disney Junior channel after it get rid of SOAPnet) *The Proud Family (September 25 2001-August 19 2005) (first run) (2005-2010 reruns) (returns September 8 2031) *The Replacements (July 28 2006-March 30 2009) (first run) (2009-2010 reruns) (returns July 8 2033) *The Buzz on Maggie (June 17 2005-May 27 2006) (first run) (2006-2008 reruns) (returns July 8 2033) Variety programs *Faerie Tale Theater (1983-1987) *Videopolis (1987-1989) *Going Wild With Jeff Corwin (1997-1999) *Amazing Animals (late 1990s-early 2000s) *Mickey Mouse Club (1989-1995) (first run) (1995-1999 reruns) (returns May 26 2030) *Mousercise (1983-1987) (returns June 27 2027) *Omba Mokomba (1997-1998) Situation comedies/comedy-drama series *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (March 18 2005-September 1 2008) (first run) (2008-2011 reruns) (returns March 14 2034) *Sonny With a Chance (Feburury 8 2009-Janurury 2 2011) (first run) (Janurury 2011-June 2011 reruns) (returns March 14 2034) *Cory in the House (Janurury 12 2007-September 12 2008) (first run) (2008-2010 reruns) (returns Janurury 1 2034) *The Famous Jett Jackson (October 25 1998-June 22 2001) (first run) (2001-2003 reruns) *Flash Forward (1996-1999) *Good Morning Miss Bliss (1988-1991) *Even Stevens (June 17 2000-June 13 2003) (first run) (2003-2006 reruns) (returns Janurury 1 2034) *The Jersey (Seotenber 24 1999-March 23 2003) *Jonas/Jonas L.A. (May 2 2009-October 3 2010) (returns Feburury 9 2035) *Lizzie McGuire (Janurury 21 2001-Feburury 21 2004) (first run) (2004-2006 and 2009-2010 reruns) (returns October 15 2029) *New Kids on the Block (1990-1991) *Phil of the Future (June 18 2004-August 19 2006) (first run) (2006-2008 reruns) (returns March 2 2032) *That's So Raven (Janurury 17 2003-November 10 2007) (first run) (2007-2010 reruns) (returns March 5 2033) Mini-series and specials *Disney Channel Games (2006-2008) *Samantha Smith Goes to Washington: Campaign 84 (1984) *Studio DC: Almost Live (three-part special) (2008) *The Disney Channel Salutes The American Teacher (1983-1997) *Videopolis: Startracks (1987-1990) Drama series *The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes (1991-1993) *The Adventures of Shirley Holmes (1996-1997) *In a Heartbeat (August 26 2000-March 25 2001) *Road to Avonela (1990-1996) *So Weird (Janurury 18 1999-September 28 2001) (first run) (2001-2002 reruns) *Spellbinder (1996-1997) *You and Me Kid (1983-1984) Short series *As the Bell Rings (2007-2009) *Brian o'Brian (2008-2010) *Disney Family Album (1984-late 1980s) *Disney's Really Short Report (2007-2009) *Mike's Super Short Show (2002-2006) *Minuscule (2007-2008) *Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2007-2008) *This is Daniel Cook (2000s) *Disney Channel's 3 Minute Game Show (2007-2010) *Express Yourself (2001-2010) *Leo Little's Big Show (Feburury 26 2009-March 2011) (TV-G) *Cars Toons (October 27 2008-2010) (first run) (June 21 2011 Reruns) (Returns Feburury 21 2032) Reality series *Big Juice (Feburury 28 1991-2001) (first run) (2001-2002 reruns) *EPCOT Magazine (1983-1999) *Totally Circus (June 16 2000-September 24 2000) *Totally Hoops (Janurury 7 2001-April 15 2001) *Totally in Tune (June 23 2002-August 18 2002) *Walt Disney World Inside Out (1994-1996) Game shows *Contraption (1983-1989) *Mad Libs (1998-2000) *Teen Win Lose or Draw (1989-1992) Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior *Adventures in Wonderland (1991-1995) (Late 1990s in reruns) (Will air on Disney Junior in UK in September 1 2030) *The Book of Pooh (Janurury 22 2001-July 8 2003) (Returns June 1 2028 and will air on Disney Junior channel after it get rid of SOAPnet) *Bunnytown (November 10 2007-2008) (Returns August 7 2033) *The Doodlebops (2005-2007) (Now shown on Cookie Jar TV and will air on Disney Junior in UK and Lantin America in July 3 2035) *Johnny and the Spirits (October 9 2005-Janurury 4 2009) (Will air on Nick Jr. channel in August 2 2033 and on Disney Junior channel in September 9 2034) *JoJo's Circus (September 28 2003-Feburury 14 2007) (first run) (2007-2009 reruns) (Returns August 9 2031 after Madeline at 5:00am and will air on Disney Junior channel after it get rid of SOAPnet) *The Koala Brothers (November 2006-December 2008) (Returns August 9 2031) *My Friends Tigger and Pooh (May 12 2007-October 9 2010) (Returns July 5 2034 and will air on Disney Junior channel after it get rid of SOAPnet) *Out of the Box (1998-2005) *PBJ and Otter (March 5 1998-September 1 2002) *Rolie Polie Olie (December 4 1998-September 3 2007) (Returns June 9 2029 at 5:30am) *Sing Me a Story With Belle () *Stanley (September 15 2001-November 26 2004) (first run) (2004-2008 reruns) (Returns June 9 2029 at 6:00am and will air on Disney Junior channel after it get rid of SOAPnet) *The Wiggles (July 1 2002-November 26 2008) (Now shown on PBS Kids Sprout and will air on Disney Junior channel in August 2 2030) Short series *Choo Choo Soul (May 2006-2011) *Shanna's Show (2003-2010) *Tasty Time With Zefronk (2008-2011) Acquired programming Animated series *Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985-1991) (Will air on Disney Junior channel in September 9 2031) *The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin (1998-2001) *Aladdin (1997-2001) (returns December 29 2029) *Animaniacs (July 7 1994-December 5 1998) and 2005-2006) (returns Janurury 1 2030) *Baby Looney Tunes (August 9 2003-November 6 2007) (returns March 1 2031 on the Disney Junior block and will air on the Disney Junior channel in September 6 2032) *Bonkers (1993-1995) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2006-2008) (returns September 9 2035) *Braceface (2005-2006) *Care Bears (1990-1997) *CatDog (2001-2007) *Charlie and Lola (2006-2009) (returns March 3 2034) *Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers (1989-1990) *Darkwing Duck (1991-1992) *Donald Duck Presents (collection of Disney animated shorts) (1983-1997) *Donald's Quack Attack (collection of Disney animated shorts) (1992-2000) *Doug (2001-2002) (returns March 9 2028) *Duck Dodgers (September 9 2005-July 9 2008) (returns October 1 2033) *Fillmore! (2004-2005) *Gargoyles (1998-1999) (returns July 6 2032) *Good Morning Mickey! (collection of Disney animated shorts) (1983-1992) (returns September 9 2020) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1991-1995) (Will air on Disney Junior channel in September 9 2031) *Happy Harmonies (March 1 1991-June 8 2006) *House of Mouse (2001-2006) (returns December 31 2029) *The Ink and Paint Club (collection of Disney animated shorts) (1997-2002) *Jungle Cubs (1998-2000s) (returns September 9 2032 and will air on Disney Junior channel in September 1 2031) *The Legend of Tarzan (2001-2007) (returns September 9 2032) *The Little Mermaid (2001-2004) (returns September 9 2020 and will air on Disney Junior channel in September 1 2031) *The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa (1998-2000) (returns Janurury 31 2030) *Lloyd in Space (2002-2004) (returns Janurury 31 2030) *Looney Tunes (December 9 1989-September 9 2003) (March 2004-October 2006) (returns September 9 2028) *Madeline (1998-2002) () *Marsupilami (1998-1999) *Mickey Mouse and Friends (collection of Disney animated shorts) (returns September 9 2020) *Mickey's Mouse Tracks (collection of Disney animated shorts) (-1999) (returns September 9 2020) *The Mighty Ducks *Mousterpiece Theater (collection of Disney animated shorts) (late 1980s-1998) *Muppet Babies (1989-2002) (returns March 6 2031 and will air on Disney Junior channel in December 31 2030) *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (1987-1999) (returns September 9 2020) *Pepper Ann (2001-2002) (returns July 9 2029) *Pinky and the Brain (Feburury 7 1999-October 9 2006) (returns Janurury 1 2030) *Quack Pack (collection of Disney animated shorts) (1998-1999) (2008) (returns Janurury 5 2030) *Recess (2002-2004 and 2009-2010) (returns October 9 2033) *The Racoons () *Sabrina the Animated Series/Sabrina's Secret Life (2002-2004) *Silly Symphonies (1983-1997) *TaleSpin (1994-1998) (returns Feburury 7 2028 and will air on Disney Junior channel in September 1 2031) *Teacher's Pet (2002-2005) *Teamo Supremo (2002-2003) (returns October 9 2033) *Tiny Planets *Tiny Toons (Janurury 30 2000-October 9 2006) (returns Janurury 1 2030) *Tom and Jerry (April 24 1994-November 9 2007) (returns Janurury 1 2030) *Tom and Jerry Kids (September 9 1997-October 9 2006) (returns March 8 2030) *Tom and Jerry Tales (December 1 2006-April 29 2009) (returns September 9 2035) *The Weekenders (2003) (returns October 1 2032) *W.I.T.C.H. (2005) *Will Quack Quack Situation comedies/comedy-drama series *The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet (1983-1994) *Boy Meets World (2000-2007) *Braceface (2005-2006) *Brotherly Love (1997-2001) *Dinosaurs (1997-2001) *Growing Pains (1997-2001) *Life With Derek (2005-2009) (returns Janurury 3 2034) *Naturally Sadie (2005-2007) *Sesame Street *Sister Sister (2002-2007) (returns Janurury 3 2034) *Smart Guy (1999-2003) *Teen Angel Drama series *Danger Bay (1985-1993) *The Edison Twins *Eerie Indiana (-1997) *Five Mile Creek *The Hardy Boys *Ocean Girl (-1997) *Wind in the Willows Preschool programs *Katie and Orbie (1994-1999) *My Little Pony and Friends/My Little Pony Tales (1992-1999) *Paddington Bears (1994-1999) *Rupert (-1997) *Under the Umbrella Tree (1990-1996) Programming blocks ﻿Current *Disney Junior (Feburury 14 2011 Present) *Tooning Saturdays (June 18 2011 Present) Former *Disney Nighttime (1983-1997) *Vault Disney (May 8 1997-September 6 2002) *Zoog Disney (1998-September 6 2002) *Playhouse Disney (May 8 1997-Feburury 14 2011) Movie presentation/anthology series *Disney Channel Movie (2003 Present) *Zoog Movie (2001-2003) *Walt Disney Presents (1990-1992) *The Magical World of Disney (1990-1996) See also *﻿Disney Channel Series *List of Disney Channel Original Movies